She came with the sea shells
by The-Idea-Guru
Summary: What happens when Kagome washes up wounded on the shore of Sesshomaru's estate after witnessing Inuyasha's demise? Only the worst things possible for Kagome, but maybe her life has finally begun to turn around with the help of a certain grumpy ice demon.
1. Down with the Dark, or Not

This is my first Sesshomaru and Kagome fanfiction story

_**This is my first Sesshomaru and Kagome fanfiction story. I wish to know your opinion on how I do so try and review! Many thanks.**_

_**iz **_

_The ground shook; it rocked and rolled, spilling dirt rocks and debris everywhere about the wide clearing in its massive rampage. And out of the chaos arose a figure, a lone figure whose power was only matched by one and whose evil was conquered by none. And before this figure were six beings of all backgrounds and characters. Three demons, which showed courage, rebelliousness, and strength. And three humans, whom represented Bravery, Passion, and purity. And of this mix, standing before their enemy ready for their final and greatest battle, there was friendship and understanding. A love like no other that had blossomed between them over the years. _

_So this was it, the very reason of their journey, right before them. They were ready, prepared; mentally, physically, and emotionally for what was to come. Or so they thought…_

"He's here, I can smell him." The man spoke in a bitter tone, one who didn't know him would say that he was angry, but in truth, the Hanyou was anxious. He wanted to get this fight over with and receive his life long dream and reward; to become a full Demon.

"Yes, He is indeed near, but where, I sense no evil aura around us." Now a monk spoke, turning to the slayer to look at her for answers, only to receive a shake of her head meaning she had no idea what to say. He turned to the Priestess who was looking at the ground with a strange face. Suddenly she looked up, fear evident in her eyes. She only whispered one small word "Move." Before the ground exploded, sending them all in opposite directions. The monk fell back into the grass a few feet away from the Taijiya. The Hanyou landed on his feet, stopping with a skid, swiveling to face the Demon with enraged eyes. Kagome the priestess flew back the farthest, landing square on her back, knocking the wind out of her and separating her from her bow. With her Miko garbs blowing about she blinked rapidly, letting out a small groan from hitting her back so hard.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out, concern clear in his voice. Looking over to where the small body lay he saw an arm shoot up and a winded response from the woman.

"I'm okay Inuyasha, Don't wor—Inuyasha!" Her reply was cut off as she saw the man go sailing through the air from a blow to the chest. He landed nearly 50 yards from where he originally stood, landing with a loud thud.

Climbing out of the small crater created by his body, the silver haired half Demon huffed "Great, we're already loosing". Standing up he drew out Tetsusaiga, unsheathing it and getting in his battle stance.

Miroku the Monk stood up quickly after hearing Kagome scream. Looking over just in time to see Inuyasha go flying. He looked over to Sango, the woman slowly getting up and rubbing her bruised behind. Suddenly getting perverse thoughts Miroku eyed the woman lustfully, only to get a firm slap from her.

"This is hardly the time!" Getting into position she faced The towering Demon. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Miroku doing the same and Inuyasha rising to his feet to draw out Tetsusaiga. She quickly averted her eyes to Naraku who was glaring at Inuyasha and getting in stance himself. Kagome on the opposite side from her, was grabbing the tossed aside bow and loading it with one arrow, enflaming it with pink sparkling energy. Sango shot a look at Miroku to cover this side as she stealthily moved to hold the back end. Nearly tripping as she moved into position she drew upon her Hirakotsu. Shippou fell in line, in between Kagome and Sango. The fox Demon was no longer a little kid, he'd grown taller, stronger, and was no longer able to sit in Kagome's arms as they traveled. He'd learned how to use a sword but preferred a Kusarigama like Kohaku. Kirara Moved in between Sango and Miroku, she was the only whom hadn't changed.

Inuyasha charged forward and drew his sword above his head, quickly letting in slash into the ground to form his trademark Wind scar. Sending it flying towards the ugly glob of a Demon. As the power raced towards the Thing, it began to expose its' tentacles, the rays of light cutting through the appendages. The attack disintegrating the land and Parts of Naraku's body entirely.

Kagome readied herself for Inuyasha's attack, hearing him yell she counted down from three. "Zero" She whispered as she let her arrow strike Naraku evenly in his upper chest just as Inuyasha's attack reached him. Purifying Naraku's chest and making a hole in his remaining body.

Naraku screamed in agony, he certainly wasn't expecting that. He thought that the half breed fool would've charged him and gotten closer. And he most definitely did not expect the Miko to combine her attack with the insolent brats. "No matter." He thought wickedly. "This is my game. And we play by my rules." Naraku summoned up demons, they as the propelled in to fight the others he Turned to face the monk.

Miroku clenched his hand together, the ripping feeling was back, and it was tearing him apart. He knew the seal would not last much longer. Naraku was widening his wind tunnel. He could see it, pulling through the cloth he'd wrapped around it. "Sango." Miroku Ground out in pain. "I Love you; please know that what ever happens I always will." He looked her directly in the eyes from where she stood some twenty feet away.

Kagome shot at the demons expertly, killing many at a time with her arrows but there were just too many, she could hear Inuyasha slicing away himself and decided to try something new. Kagome slung her bow over her shoulder and clapped her hands together; reciting a quick spell her aura flared, power rolling off in waves from her body, destroying any near by low level Demon. Everything around her disappeared into dust, blowing with the tumbling powerful wind she was generating.

Inuyasha smirked as he chopped away at all on coming demons. He'd nearly had them all when he sniffed the air. "Kagura." He bit out. As if on cue the wind sorcerer appeared to fight Inuyasha, fan drawn, she retracted her feather and jumped to the ground. "Oh I'm definitely going to enjoy this." Inuyasha already set for the battle charged the woman quickly, rushing her to make a snap decision. Kagura whipped her fan up for her infamous attack dance of the dragons when a straight shot arrow knocked it out of her hands, Kagura growled and turned to face Kagome. But the sight in front of her was much unexpected. There was Kanna and Kagome, battling it out themselves while demons started to gather around them. But that was all Kagura saw, as she drawn back into her fight with Inuyasha when her right arm was removed in one quick strike. Kagura shrieked in immense pain. She dove for her fan but was stopped by a blade to the chest. "We wouldn't want to do anything foolish now, would we Kagura?" Inuyasha mocked as she fell, her wounds bleeding too bad for any chance of survival. Cursing under her breath she closed her eyes after watching Inuyasha walk away to aid Kagome with Kanna. It wasn't as if she didn't know that she was going to die that day. She'd known it for months, even before Naraku had foretold his plan. She wasn't upset that her life was ending this way. She was already sick of the bastard who had manipulated her so and Kanna, even though her companion was getting on her nerve. Kagura thought further and realized, she didn't want to go out with a bang or an explosion, and she wanted to die in peace. To spend her last moments thinking her happiest thoughts, the ones of freedom.

Sango's head snapped up and away from where she was watching Inuyasha and Kagome formulate another quick attack in their heads with each other while battling Kanna. Knocking out several demons she heard Miroku call her name. She looked to him, he had silver sparkling tears flowing freely down his face from the pain he was forced to deal with. His Hand! The wind tunnel, it was expanding. "No! No, no, no! Miroku! No!" Sango ran towards him, but something obstructed her vision. Sango slashed through the Demon, only to be blocked by Kirara, not allowing her any access to Miroku.

He saw it all happening right before his eyes. Shippou took one good look at Miroku and formulated a plan to save him: cut off Miroku's hand, and cut off the curse. The young man ran towards his good friend and shortly after Sango did the same. Drawing his Kusarigama he swung it repeatedly above his head and aimed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kikyou made her way closer and closer to Kagome and Inuyasha's group. She knew that Kagome would need her help and she was more than willing to comply and aid her in the task of killing Naraku. As soon as she got close enough Kikyou let her aura flare signifying that she was there. But Naraku didn't seem to care, he was wrapped up in finishing off the monk and Taijiya at the moment. She quickly moved to where Kagome was standing. Nodding her head to Inuyasha he drew his sword higher and prepared to swing.

The priestess loaded another arrow, sparing Inuyasha a glance she once again encased the arrow in energy, but this time it was different, she was determined to kill Naraku this time, even if it meant all of her power. The arrow was a bit darker, redder rather than pink, Kagome knew that this arrow would be powerful but not all of her energy; if Inuyasha combined his attack with hers then maybe it would work. She was about to fire when she felt an approaching presence, drawing back into her mind she called the other woman forth and in a flash, Kikyou stood next to Kagome, bow and arrow drawn. "Ready." Kagome spoke evenly, more demanding rather than asking.

"Yes." The women took deep breaths at the same time and looked to Inuyasha who swung downward again, letting an unbelievably powerful strike ripple towards Naraku. Hearing leather tighten she gripped her bow and let loose a purified arrow at nearly the same time as Kagome. It soared through the air, and Naraku turned from Sango just in time to see them puncture him. Inuyasha's attack surfaced only a millisecond later, slicing him through.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shippou lunged forward preparing to remove Miroku's hand as it expanded but was knocked away by the ever faithful fire neko. "Kirara! He's going to die!" Shippou yelled angrily but the cat stood her ground, keeping Shippou and Sango from Miroku. Shippou yelled once more "Whose side are you on you stupid cat! He's dying! Let me save him!" When Shippou received no answer he stood and tried to jump above and over Kirara but the Demon pulled him back with her massive fangs, throwing Shippou into Sango who was trying the same. Kirara moved to stand in front of the cringing Miroku who was sweating, trying to subdue his wind tunnel as much as possible. Miroku nearly fainting from the pain several times.

Sango growled in anger, turning to Naraku who was now distracted by Kagome, Inuyasha and… Kikyou? Sango paid no mind to the three but drew her bone from her back and threw it at Naraku, cutting straight through the bottom portion of his grotesque slimy, tentacled body. The Mutant faced her and shot a squirming purple and green arm like thing at her. Pulling out small katana she sliced it away from her jumping back. Seeing light erupt from behind Naraku, Sango smirked. "Kagome did it…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naraku screamed again, Light surged and pulsed around him, he could feel the Shikon jewel slipping from his body as he slowly died. He refused to die! "_Not by the hands of those bitches and a half breed! It will not end this way!"_ Naraku had no choice, he had to use the jewel, and it was now or never. He'd nearly completed it; all he had to do was place the last of the fragments in. Naraku quickly transformed into a spider, lunging for Kikyou and Kagome faster than anything that they'd ever seen. Reaching them, he raised a hairy clawed arm and swung straight down attempting to hit them both. But found instead that a searing pain shot through his arm.

Inuyasha laughed in triumph as he watched Naraku burn in the multi-colored flames created by him and his loves. But that victory was short lived when Naraku erupted from the flames, standing tall and transforming into his true Demon form. Racing towards his women Inuyasha sliced the spider's claw off, skidding to a stop in front of him. Tetsusaiga pulsed, now glowing bright red, but turning gold. "What the?" Inuyasha shook and swung his sword and shrugged, pointing it at Naraku. Glaring with the intent to kill Inuyasha rushed to cut his other arms off, but Tetsusaiga flushed with light again and sent beams of light towards the Demon. Scorching three of the remaining seven clawed arms. While another fast moving item sliced through another arm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shippou hopped up and faced the spider with his Kusarigama in hand. He spun it quickly and tossed it effortlessly slicing through another one of Naraku's legs. This would be the only way to save Miroku if Kirara wouldn't let him pass. He had to kill Naraku.

Miroku took in a deep breath, feeling Naraku's power on him wear off slowly. It was fading. He was fading… Naraku's life would be forfeited very soon. Miroku stood, pain surging through him. But he didn't want to miss his chance, he was as much of a part of this battle as Inuyasha and the others were. He slipped his good hand in his pocket and pulled out his most powerful sutras, he'd been saving them for this moment. "Kirara. I need to get closer to Naraku. I need you to help me." With that Miroku climbed on her back. Kirara soared up above Naraku while Inuyasha and Shippou worked on slicing the demons ever growing limbs apart. She got closer and closer to Naraku until they were hovering about fifteen feet above him, Miroku through his sutra down, pasting itself to Naraku and binding in his Demon power.

Naraku shriveled and squirmed, cringing under the sutras power and the pain of being cut apart. "_Wasn't this damn jewel supposed to make me stronger!" _He screamed in his thoughts, screeching aloud as everyone moved in at once for the final blow. Bleeding miasma and snapping his sharp jaws he struggled to push them away.

Kirara Jumped upon Naraku scratching and biting him as he tried to moved towards Sango and Shippou, making deep intrusions in his skin until she was thrown off, down into the ground. Sango moved in, whacking Naraku across the back with her bone, cutting him further. Out of the deep gash slithered several demons, sliding down they prowled towards whom ever in sight. Thinking he may have finally gotten his break Naraku tried to escape but was caught by another one of Inuyasha's attacks.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled, summoning his Tetsusaiga to deliver the finishing attack for his most hated enemy. A blinding light surrounded Naraku; _this_ was not the wind scar. "_What the hell is happening?" _Inuyasha's mind raced with questions as two more purified arrows entered the dome of light set before them. Surges of power swept through the area, burning the field they were in and knocking over trees. A wave of silence and calm washed over the world, almost as if time froze. And then it happened, everyone watching saw it, just like if it was in slow motion, the jewel flew from Naraku's body, landing in front of Kagome, who was watching as Naraku shrunk down, millions of tainted Demon souls shuddering from his figure, trying to escape from the light encasing them but only finding death. The giant arachnid morphed again, this time it became a glowing image of a man; Onigumo. The image disappeared, leaving a stunned group surrounding where it once stood. They all turned to Miroku who was looking at his hand, a small circular scar in the center where his wind tunnel once was. Now everyone's eyes were trained on Kagome who was examining the jewel, it was only missing two pieces. One of which Kagome had. But, who had the other?

Kikyou stepped forward, slowly pulling open her uniform she revealed a scar where her heart was. "I Have the other fragment of the jewel Kagome, But 'tis the only thing keeping me walking this dreaded earth in a dead body." She said in a bitter tone before turning to face Inuyasha. "I wish for you, Inuyasha, to remove the jewel from my body."

"No." was his instant reply. "I will not kill you Kikyou. It was a mistake to let you go as many times as I did and I won't do it again." He stepped away, his refusal final.

"Inuyasha, I am already dead. Your foolish stubbornness is the only thing that binds me to this damned place. But if you won't do it and honor my last wish then I shall have someone else." Kikyou turned to Kagome once again. "I wish for you to remove the jewel from my body, and If you do not do so I will do it myself."

"Is this really your final wish Kikyou?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was growling in warning for her not to accept. Kikyou replied with a nod. Kagome turned back to her, and Kikyou pulled a silver and red dagger from her kimono. "Inuyasha, this is her final wish. And as a priestess I shall honor that. If you will not do it, I will."

Inuyasha growled again, lowly this time in more of a threat rather than a warning. "You will not do this Kagome. There are other ways! We'll find one. A potion, an herb, something that'll keep her alive!" Inuyasha stepped forward to intervene but Sango, Miroku, and Shippou held him back.

"Please Inuyasha, Be reasonable. It's Lady Kikyou's last and dying wish. Honor it." Miroku asked of his good friend, not only for her sake but also for his. If Inuyasha kept Kikyou alive, she would never forgive him and would only try and kill herself later on. As Miroku tried to put some sense into Inuyasha as to why he should honor Kikyou's last wish, while inadvertently moving him away.

Kagome nodded and held the dagger firmly, placing it to Kikyou's chest she looked uncertain "Anything you would like to say or do first?" Kagome tried to stall, but Kikyou saw this and shook her head. Kagome nodded again and swallowed; being brave she hugged Kikyou and smiled softly whispering, "Everyone deserves a happy ending". And plunged the dagger firmly in the woman's chest, tears now slowly pooling in her eyes as the beautiful priestess smiled, murmuring a soft "Thank you Kagome, you are an angel." Before going limp. The body began to glow and a stunning pink glittering light removed itself from Kikyou. The light hovered before separating itself into two glowing shining, floating balls of light. The deep bright blue almost white ball crept towards Kagome fusing with her. Kagome felt almost as if she was stronger the second the light came in contact with her body.

"I'm free! I'm really truly free! No more Naraku, no more pain, no more suffering. I'm free!" Kikyou's voice rang out. Her happiness and joy evident. The light flashed and disappeared like Onigumo's had. Kagome smiled until she heard Inuyasha scream out after his now long gone love with so much sorrow and agony, she couldn't bear to look at him.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees, punching the ground with incredible strength and sadness. "Kikyou! No! You can't leave me here! You said we would go to hell together! I promised you!" Inuyasha continued to scream and yell as tears plowed their way down his cheeks and onto the grass. Rage consumed him; he could feel it, bubbling up inside of him. All of the bad things that had ever happened to him, to Kikyou; just waiting for the chance to explode up. Words filled his head, evil angry words. And questions, so many unanswered questions. Inuyasha'd had enough. He could feel himself transforming already, the adrenaline pulsing through his veins and his sharp claws digging into the ground. As the others walked away to go see the completion of the jewel Inuyasha began to submit to the evil that was there deep inside of him. The anger that generated it, the need to complete his Demon side.

Kagome took the other jewel from Kikyou, laying her body on the ground only to see it turn to ash. Kagome wiped her tears away, remembering she had a duty to fulfill she could hear Sango and Miroku approaching, obviously deciding to give Inuyasha some space, while Kirara and Shippou whom were standing near. Kagome pulled out the other jewel from her jar that rested beneath her Miko garbs. Setting it together with Kikyou's jewel they fused, Kagome pulled out the nearly completed Shikon no tama. She just couldn't believe that it was over, the jewel would be completed and she could go home. She'd come back and visit of course but she would go back to her normal life, after two years of playing cat and mouse with Naraku, but also playing Romeo, Juliette and Kagome with Inuyasha, she could leave. Kagome looked at all of them, putting on the sternest face of all; she placed the other fragment into the slightly deformed ball, making it perfect and whole once more. A large purifying blast erupted, making them squint at the blinding light. Out of the light walked a maiden, beautiful and pure, full of grace and glory. "Kagome." She spoke in a gentle but firm voice. "You have completed the Shikon no tama with the help of your friends. There fore, I shall grant you each one wish. You may all have time to think about this wish of yours, I know you all are pure of heart and will make wise choices." The woman smiled and looked at Kirara with joy. "Kirara, it's wonderful to see you once more. I know your wish. Would you like me to grant it now?" The small cat meowed quietly and walked forward. "As you wish." She placed a hand softly on the creatures head. Sango moved to object but the maiden turned to her and smiled "Kirara's wish is to become a fire maiden, so that she may communicate and live with you all. She is safe and wishes for you not to worry." Sango nodded, falling quiet as she watched the picture unfold. The woman turned back to the cat and spoke quickly and very quietly, as Kirara was engulfed in orange as she became taller, more slender and human like. When the Lady was done, instead of a cat in Kirara's place there stood a young woman, blonde hair flowing freely down her back, a black diamond in the center of her forehead, black demonic markings framing her cheek bones, two tails protruding from her lower back, and stunning red eyes.

Sango gasped. _Is that really Kirara? She's beautiful. I wonder if she'll_—Sango's thoughts were cut off by the feel of strong, small arms around her. "Sango! Oh how I've wanted to do this for many years. Thank you so much for taking care of me. And thank you Midoriko, I'm finally able to do all of the things I've ever wanted. Look I have fingers!" Kirara wiggled her fingers excitedly in front of Sango and Miroku. Kirara bounced all about like a hyper child about having different human like attributes, Miroku earned a few slaps from her and Sango for staring and Shippou looked stunned. Kagome looked towards the woman now known as Midoriko.

"Midoriko, may we make a wish for another person?" Kagome asked, thinking about Inuyasha and his wish to become full Demon. Kagome disliked the idea of Inuyasha becoming a full Demon, but she had to make it up to him for taking Kikyou the way she did, and for putting him through all of his suffering.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to do that. I know the wish you want to make for your Hanyou friend but there are certain wishes that are better left ungifted. I fear for your position around him, I see many a bumpy road ahead." Midoriko reached her arm out to Sango who was watching Kirara with a smile. "My child. I know your wish, would you like me to grant it now?"

"Can… can you really do that?" Sango questioned gleefully. Midoriko nodded with a warm smile. "Then, Midoriko, I wish, for the Village of the slayers to be rebuilt and its land to ever remain at peace." Sango stated firmly but with a smile. Kirara and Miroku gasped but Sango looked at them and smiled again but with more joy and enthusiasm "I do not wish to resurrect Kohaku, his life has been bad enough, and he doesn't need to suffer anymore. He shall rest in peace forever more. And that is my wish for him." They nodded and Miroku put his arm around her shoulder, causing her to blush deeply. Midoriko turned to Shippou and looked him in the eyes. "Shippou, I know your wish as well, but I do not wish to grant it right now. I'm afraid you must discuss that wish with the person you want to make it for prior to letting I gift it. And I'm sure they wouldn't have a problem with awarding you if you asked. So, my dear, please save your wish."

Kagome continued to ponder on what Midoriko had said about her wanting to grant Inuyasha's wish for him. _''Many a bumpy road ahead…?' what is that supposed to mean? That I'm going to have more trouble? Well no doubt about that, I still have to deal with Inuyasha, he'll never forgive me for taking Kikyou's shard. And I have to go back to school, and then go to college, and probably come back to the feudal era every two days or so.' _Kagome's face contorted in many emotions as she continued to think about her life to come. "Kagome." Her head shot up from looking at the ground to see Midoriko's warm sweet face looking at her. "May I have a word in private with you?" Kagome nodded and walked ten or so feet away with Midoriko following close behind. Suddenly thinking she looked all about for Inuyasha to find he was nowhere around. "The Hanyou left. If you were looking for him that is."

"What? When?" Kagome looked quizzically around, trying to find Inuyasha. Ready to close her eyes and search for him using her Miko powers Midoriko stopped her.

"When I arrived, when the jewel was completed. I advise you to be wary about him. He's is not safe for you. When his first love died he was so wounded emotionally, and when you showed up a new hope arose in him. Even though Kikyou and Inuyasha acted as if they'd hated each other, they were still very much in love. And every time Kikyou passed on and was reborn Inuyasha suffered a new wound to him." Kagome looked down, starting to think and realize that she was only a replacement for when Kikyou was away. "But do not be discouraged child, he did indeed love you, in fact he loved you just the same, if not more than he did Kikyou. Ye were different then anyone else, Kikyou had shown sympathy and compassion for Inuyasha, but merely because he'd been willing to die to become a youkai. You had formed a bond with him on your own will. Even before you'd been aware of his trivial attempts and past love life. You felt sympathy for him, but felt more love and friendship then anyone else had. You captured his heart with your charm." Kagome nodded, glistening moisture swelling up in her eyes. "Be careful; don't ever isolate yourself with him. He is not Inuyasha anymore, loosing Kikyou for good has stirred his Demon blood within. Although you may still think he is your best friend and have feelings for him, he is not to be trusted. Do ye understand?" Kagome nodded but truly thought the woman was being silly, she still had the subduing spell and he wouldn't hurt her anyways. They were best friends, and now, they both loved each other.

Midoriko smiled and nodded. "My time is running out. I shall trust you with the jewel, and if your friends desire a wish, you may call upon it and grant them their gift for them, please use it wisely my child. For the wish cannot be removed once granted. You would have to counter wish the gift. And one wish per person. If you grant an evil wish the jewel will become corrupted. The jewel will disappear when you re-purify it entirely, it will embed itself back into your body, as it once was. Please be safe. I wish you the best of luck and happiness on which ever path ye may take. I am always with you, if not physically then mentally." Midoriko began to fade and she smiled with all of the warm and happiness she could muster. "And Kagome." she spoke as the teen turned to go. "Thank you for helping me. I want you remember this: The past is the last, today is not tomorrow, and tomorrow is not today, future or not, live the moment." With that, the maiden disappeared, reuniting with the jewel to rest for all eternity. Kagome sighed and walked back to the group, surprised that any of them could still stand.

"Let's go make camp. I'm exhausted." She yawned and walked towards the southern edge of the clearing and into the woods. The others following, still chattering on about the days events and Kirara's wish. It turns out that she was quite the chatterbox of the group.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome awoke with a start, looking around the tiny area where everyone slept she searched for a sign of Inuyasha's return. Seeing as she found none but was wide awake, Kagome decided to go for a walk. She stood and moved into the bushes and found herself upon a path to a seemingly open area in the woods. Kagome then realized she only had one arrow in her quiver. She shrugged _always have Miko powers_, glancing at her hands as the ignited with a blue power. _Wait a minute here. Blue? But isn't it supposed to be pink?_ An enchanting female voice answered her question simply. "Midoriko gave you her power to keep you safe; you are now a combination of Midoriko's power and your own. You may even be the strongest Miko ever to exist, seeing as how you have Midoriko, you, and Kikyou's power."

Kagome spun around and looked for the intruding voice, sensing no one around she mentally questioned her sanity for hearing voices. _I must be imagining things. But, why would I have Kikyou's power? That doesn't make sense considering she died and I only got a part of my soul back._

"You'd never lost your soul in the first place, it was always there and complete, Kikyou merely borrowed it, as soon as she was finished it was tossed aside and eventually returned to you. Besides, you were so pure that you generated enough souls for a thousand innocent maidens."

_Okay, I really am loosing it. Great, one pr__oblem disappears and then another one shows up! _

Kagome groaned and continued to walk to the open area, she heard rushing water, but it was soon blocked by the voice again "You are not crazy. You are smart. I am not a problem; I am Sasayaki, the voice inside your head that guides you!" Sasayaki spoke happily her tone rising in pitch with her excitement in being noticed.

_Okay, why are you here and why must you guide me? I'm perfectly capable of making decisions myself you know._

"I am here because I must give you a message from Midoriko. She says that you must find your destiny,Even if it feels like you are sinking further and further into the darkening water, you must swim to the top, for going down you will only find darkness and cold. And I'm here so you don't make stupid choices that will screw you up in the end. Our talk has ended, if you are ever in trouble, your inner person will know what to do to contact me, and one more thing, find the wind."

_Wait! What do you mean find the wind! And inner person? What is that? I have more questions. _Upon receiving no reply Kagome huffed. Stopping at an odd looking ginkgo tree standing at the edge of the clearing. Something about it gave her a saddened feeling, perhaps it was the fact that the tree would forever remain nestled in its spot, while Kagome had to move about, or perhaps it was the fact that the tree was allowed to stay in the feudal era for as long as it wanted. While she knew that eventually, Kagome could no longer return to the lands of the past. Sighing trying to rid herself of those thoughts She entered the clearing, only to find that it was not a clearing but rather a large open cliff jutting out of the forest overlooking the ocean. The small Miko moved to the edge of the grassy cliff and sat down, crossing her legs and resting her hands in her lap. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, just listening to the sounds of the ocean and her own breathing, clearing her mind of any and all thoughts. Suddenly warm strong arms wrapped around her small body from behind, pulling her into a tight embrace.

The visitor breathed onto her neck hotly, kissing up it and onto her earlobe, nibbling on it softly. Pulling away the guest whispered in her ear softly. "Kagome." and quicker than humanly possible they were gone, Kagome spun around confusion lacing her face. She reached up and felt the tingling on her neck. Had she imagined it? Were her fantasies really and truly invading and poisoning her mind? She scrunched her browns together, quite puzzled from what'd just happened. Her racing heart slowing, she went back to her thoughts, trying not to give in to her sick fantasy illusions. Unable to clear her head, she leaned over, moving onto her stomach. Kagome fiddled with the lush green blades of grass while watching the oceans waves roll over each other clumsily. One minute she was on her stomach, and the next her back as she was flipped entirely, a weight now held her down, something was on top of her. Kagome came back from her bewildered stupor only to see her best friend, straddling her hips expertly. Taking in a gasp of air she felt his lips press down against hers firmly, his hands wandered up her sides gently, coming to a stop at her head, which he cradled gently. Hesitantly Kagome kissed back, leaning up towards him as he held her lower body still under his body weight.

When they pulled apart Kagome stared at him in disbelief. "Inuyasha." She breathed, quite stupefied by what had taken place. "What was that for?" she asked innocently, looking at him much like a puppy would a child when asking for their ears scratched.

Inuyasha smirked, evil thoughts flowing through his head like a river of damned souls. "I'm just saying goodbye Kagome, that's all." Inuyasha spoke nonchalantly as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Kagome sobered up and looked at him sadly before sitting up, making him fall back onto her legs. "You're leaving?" she asked, sadness leaking through her words as Inuyasha stared at her, his menacing smirk widening into an almost grin.

He shook his head and laughed darkly. "I'm not leaving Kagome", He used his most caring tone of voice before continuing maliciously. "You are." Inuyasha plunged his hand through her chest, hearing her scream like that gave him such a pleasure. Agony dripped in every high pitched note she sung. Pain sprang through Kagome like no other. Not only from the freely flowing wound in which Inuyasha's arm was placed, but also from the betrayal of him. He slowly began to drag his claws through her inner cavity, leaving incredibly deep claw marks. Kagome, upon feeling immense pain summoned from deep within her soul and being, massive amounts of energy and power, sending them from her body, causing the Hanyou to slam into the ginkgo on near the path Kagome had taken. Standing up with a hunched over posture, she clutched her abdomen, her white haori quickly turning a sickening crimson color. Limping to her bow and quiver she nearly fell while trying to obtain it. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome could see Inuyasha's smoking figure beginning to rise. Reaching for the arrow quickly she loaded her bow.

"Stand down Inuyasha!" Kagome spoke but it was not her voice, she tried once more to squeak out but found that she couldn't talk or even move her body someone else was taking over. Inuyasha moved into fighting position, tightening the leather once more Kikyou's voice rang out firm. "I will not allow you to do to her as Naraku did to me. That fate is not meant for her and you shall not inflict it. To do so before me shall be certain death." Kagome's body cringed and seethed with the pain and blood loss. It was clouding her vision and making it harder to remain standing. _Why Kikyou? Why did you come back? _Kagome's mind reeled, blinking rapidly she found herself trapped in her own mind, Kikyou and Midoriko had taken control of her human body, there was nothing she could do, they were trying to protect her. Kagome tried with great effort and struggle to regain full movement of her body, but the more she struggled the hazier her vision became. Inuyasha crouched down and sprang forward with such viciousness and stealth that to untrained eyes he would've seemed invisible. But Midoriko could see him full well, she pushed all of Kagome's Miko strength into the arrow. As Inuyasha neared in that split second, Midoriko and Kikyou let the arrow loose, striking with expertise unmatched by any except for Kagome. The Hanyou looked shocked and pained as the arrow struck his heart, catching him again it pinned him against the ginkgo tree. Kagome screamed from her place deep within her body, breaking free of the temporary seal placed upon her. She leapt from her spot even though her body shriveled in pain. "Inuyasha!" Kagome continued to scream as she neared him and she saw his eyes begin to droop. "Inuyasha no! No! Stay with me Inuyasha! Don't leave me! I love you!" Kagome had said it, finally all of her feelings spilled off her chest, but it didn't feel like a weight lifted, rather a weight added. Inuyasha looked at her through dazed eyes, every part of her cried in sorrow, it was happening again; his love was sealing him to a tree, leaving him to die on his own. She wouldn't be like that. She refused to give up on him.

"Ka..go. me..." Inuyasha struggled to keep consciousness but the haze and fog were proving too much for his body. He wanted to say it back, he wanted to say I love you too Kagome, but he knew that if he did, it would only hurt her that much more. He reached his hand up tenderly and wiped away her tears. "Please…don't cry…for me… Kagome." Inuyasha didn't have much time and he knew it, as did Kagome. she leaned in and kissed him softly, he responded with a kiss of his own, but it ended all too soon, he was blacking out as she pulled away, getting one last look at her he murmured the words slowly, but slurring them a bit "I. Love…You." He then faded out. Knowing it would probably be the last thing he saw for a very very long time. He was glad that it was the girl of his dreams, his last vision, because there was not a more beautiful and calming sight in the world.

Kagome sobbed in despair. It couldn't end like this for them, not like the way it did. Kagome screamed with rage, sorrow, pain, and loneliness as she fell to her knees. She lunged for the arrow in his chest but it burned her, denying her the ability to save him. Continuously she jumped and ran for it, each time burning her further. _I'm sorry Kagome, but this is how it's supposed to be. Please don't try to set him free, it will only cause you more harm. It's futile to attempt to free him of that spell. Please just go back to the others. _

"No! You're wrong! I don't care if I die this way! I'm supposed to be with Inuyasha! I love him!" Kagome continued to reach for the flaming arrow lodged in his heart.

_I'm sorry Kagome; you leave us no choice but to do this to you. If you won't leave him yourself then we'll push you away from him. _The next time Kagome reached for the arrow she was thrown back to the edge of the cliff by a blinding light. She tried to take a step forward but was pushed back, another light beam knocking her off balance. Kagome fell backwards, her backside landing right on the edge, the sudden added weight caused the rock to crack and crumble. Kagome shrieked and looked down at the now violent waves below, scratching and clinging to the delicate grass she began to rip it. Slowly one by one the strands of vegetation failed and as the last one broke Kagome plummeted to the rocky ocean two hundred and fifty feet below.

_**A/N and that was my first chapter. Twelve pages on Microsoft word. .. **__**Please review if you enjoyed it. I also wish to know if there are any inaccuracies. **_

_**iz**_


	2. Attempt, Fail, and Pay, or Suffer

Thank you all for reading this far

_**Thank you all for reading this far. It really does mean a lot. I would especially like to thank my first reviewers- **__**mangadreams, PiratekitAG, InuYashaFreak, yoyo person, husbandsangel and g2fan. **__**You all made my day with your reviews and I promise to try and update quickly. Well, here is the next chapter of **__**She Came With the Sea Shells.**_

'_Kagome. Kagome.' a soft voice called to the girl, drifting in an endless sorrow filled ocean. She sat there, in the dark, alone and confused. Only one thought ringing out in her head- why. Repeatedly a voice called out her name, worry seeping into its tone. But Kagome did not answer; she didn't feel the need to. It was over. The jewel was complete, Inuyasha was gone, and she was gone. She was fairly certain that she was dead. Who could've survived her injuries and that fall? Only a Demon, maybe even a… the word was too painful to say. Her heart wrenched and flipped over in her pained and broken chest, mourning for him, and mourning for her. The calling voice faded into soft murmurs as Kagome sunk deeper into the surrounding black abyss._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_He stood there, cold and stoic. On the rocky shore he watched the ocean tumble before him, silently thinking. 'Naraku is dead.' The words had rung in his head from out of no where. He did not know if there was any truth in those words, but they seemed to reassure him, almost as if it were comfort to feel the Demon dead. Hearing soft pattering foot steps he turned, dismissing his previous thoughts for a later time._

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin laughed as she ran towards her master. She was such a happy child, especially one for what she went through in her early years. Rin had grown taller and more womanly looking even though she was still a girl. Sesshomaru could tell that she would become a lovely young woman, but he kept that thought to him self. She ran to him and bowed clumsily before latching herself to his hip in a tight hug. Sesshomaru had become accustomed to her ways of showing affection long ago, but it still put him slightly on edge when she hugged him so openly. "Good afternoon My Lord. Rin was wondering if she could go collect sea rocks down on the sand shore." Sesshomaru internally laughed at Rin, she still used third person much like him. It was obvious that the little girl adored him. Sesshomaru nodded in response and turned back to the ocean.

"Fine." He spoke coolly. Smiling Rin ran down to the sand beach. Sesshomaru enjoyed the fact that his estate was on the shore line. The ocean comforted him, especially when he was loaded down with work and the matters of his land. Sesshomaru let his thoughts drift off when they were interrupted by an ear piercing scream.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed her eyes wide with alarm as she bent over something. The great lord was by her side in a split second. Rin started to panic over what she was looking at. Her breathing began to go ragged as she knelt down and reached a hand out to touch the thing.

"Do not touch her Rin." Sesshomaru stared upon the woman; she was wounded, scratched all about her face, arms, and legs. She had deep clawed out gashes that weren't healing. Her face too pale and her chest barely rising and falling with each sharp breath she took. He looked at her for a moment, trying to recall something when it struck him; this was his idiotic half brother's wench. He inspected her further from his standing position. She had a hole in her chest as wide as a fist, it went all the way to her back and her Miko garbs were sticking to her body from the blood she'd lost. Her once white haori was streaked with crimson and burgundy. Sesshomaru looked at his claws and then to the girl, he closed his hand creating a fist, silently measuring it and the wound. The wounds were made from claws definitely. Perhaps even… _No_ Sesshomaru thought. _That stupid half breed wouldn't try and kill his own woman, unless she dishonored herself with another. _He sniffed the air subtly. Only smelling him, Rin and the maiden he looked down at her with a scowl of pity. _She didn't even go that way with him. But why would the fool try and kill the Miko. _Not bothering to contemplate on the possible answers he turned and motioned for Rin to follow."Let's go." Sesshomaru glided away gracefully, not caring about the girl whom littered his beaches, she would be dead soon enough.

"But my lord! We can't leave her here! It's Kagome." Sesshomaru turned to Rin and gave a dangerous warning glare telling her to stand down. "Please my lord. Let us at least help her a tiny bit." Rin pleaded with him giving him her sweet and sad look. Sesshomaru growled softly in defeat.

"Fine." He said harshly. He was getting soft, him, the great Taiyoukai of the west. Getting soft! "But you must carry her inside by yourself and get her set in a room. Also, you must take care of her." He spared a glance at the ten year old and stomped off unhappily.

Rin smiled deviously and made sure Sesshomaru was gone before she called out to her best friend and pack mule. "Jaken!" the little green imp made his appearance minutes later, knowing to obey to Rin's call before he was beaten by the child, or worse, Sesshomaru. "Jaken, Rin needs you to help her bring Miss Kagome up to her room."

"What! Bring a human wench into lord Sesshomaru's palace intentionally, never!" Jaken crossed his arms and turned his back to her. "I'd rather die." Immediately he regretted saying those words. Rin lifted her leg and kicked the little imp in the head squarely, knocking him out. She'd learned that trick from Sesshomaru when the green Demon had talked out of line. Rin grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her away, stepping on Jaken's back and head as she did so. Rin struggled to get the woman to the door, although Kagome was light weight, Rin was still a child and didn't have the strength to lift her up the stairs to the door.

"TaiJakou!" Rin hollered. A man in orange and white dress with tiger like markings on his face came to Rin's side. "Rin needs you to put Miss Kagome in a room." Not saying anything but acknowledging her with a nod he picked up Kagome and walked inside the colossal manor. Finding a suitable room for her the Taro Demon set the woman of the bed, bowing he exited off to go tell Rin that her request was done as asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome awoke slowly to see bright chocolate brown orbs staring at her from behind tangled masses of bangs and hair, rosy pink cheeks and a glittering smile only from that of a child. The cute little girl jumped up to her and latched her into a large caring hug. "Kagome! You're awake!" the little child squealed. Obviously happy to see her. Kagome flinched, her wounds still hurting, inside and out.

"Rin. Where am I?" Kagome breathed looking around her lavish room, it was beautiful, and like nothing she'd ever seen. A large mahogany door to her right some fifty feet away. The knob a bright gleaming crystal surrounded by beige and soft light rose colored tiles that lined the room. Near that door was an open doorway against the back wall of the room about ten feet away from the main entrance mahogany door. Looking down she saw scarlet covers upon a king sized bed, a canopy of red and pink lace like material surrounding it before large burgundy curtains settled over it. Looking to her left she saw a large balcony and stained glass windowed doors, framed again by the heavy crimson curtains separating her from the outside world. Ahead was a living room type area with three sofas of deep red, pink, and pale brown. With two large chairs and some tables, all surrounding a grand fire place, and above the fire place an oil painting of a bright white bunch of Hydrangea flowers surrounded by a red pool. Lastly Kagome saw a door on either side of the fire place. Bewildered beyond belief Kagome rushed out a breath. "What is this? I really did die…" Rin laughed and shook her head with a smile.

"You're silly Kagome, you didn't die. We're in Sesshomaru-sama's castle! This is your room. It's next to Rin's and lord Sesshomaru is that way!" Rin pointed towards the back wall, Kagome turned and looked at the wall, giving it a perplexed expression. She picked Rin up gently and set her on the bed before getting up stiffly and sorely. Looking down Kagome saw that she was bandaged and dressed in new Miko garbs. She shrugged and turned. Kagome walked to the elaborately designed door and turned the knob, looking back at Rin she made a stay sign with her hand and crept around the side of the door; looking back again she started to walk forward, suddenly running into something hard and painful, causing her to fall backwards onto her butt.

Kagome stood up and rubbed her backend and groaned. "Ow." Looking up to see what she bumped into she nearly jumped five feet in the air. "Oh, Sesshomaru, sorry, I'll…" Kagome was cut off by the cold cruel look her gave her.

"Miko. It would serve you well to not speak before spoken to. You now are under my roof so you shall obey my rules. One- you are only being kept here and alive because you serve some meaning to Rin. The minute she is unhappy with you, I will dispose of you properly. Two- this Sesshomaru will be referred to as Lord Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru-sama, He will accept nothing else and you will pay the price if you disobey. Three- you will attend to daily duties that shall be assigned. Four- you are not to associate with any of the royalty that may arrive at my palace. To do so would mean punishment. Five- you are not to enter any rooms aside from the ones a maid will show you. You room is marked with a symbol that will direct you to the correct room. Six- you are not to leave the western castle's grounds without permission. Do I make myself clear Miko?" Kagome glared defiantly. Who was this guy to boss her around! She could leave if she wanted to and he wasn't going to stop her.

"Well seeing as how I'm leaving today, your rules shouldn't be a problem. Thanks for saving me, but I'll be going now." Kagome turned on her heel only to be thrown back by a strong arm. He held her by the back of her clothing; a snarl escaped his lips as he glared at her viciously. This Miko annoyed him so. He hated annoying people, but he refused to kill her because she made Rin happy. And he needed her; she had the ability to teach Rin all that she needed to know, to educate her in the way of the Miko and in life.

Letting her go roughly he bit out. "You will stay here." He sensed no fear off of her. Why was she not scared! She was supposed to fear him, to plead ad beg for mercy and forgiveness, not defy him like he were some maid making the child take a bath. He was the lion and she was the lamb. It angered him further on this issue as he growled.

Kagome crossed her arms stubbornly. "Oh yeah. Watch me!" she turned and walked off before he could regain his composure after being told off. She stomped back into her room and looked at Rin who was sitting on the bed patiently. "Rin…" Kagome started, walking over to the child. Rin knew what was coming back, it had happened before, more than once in fact. She'd made friends with the maids and eventually they had done something wrong or had wanted to go off and back to their homes, so they left her, alone again. "Rin." Kagome started once more. "I cannot stay here with you. Not now at least. I still have a duty to fulfill and until that duty is complete I cannot nestle down. Please understand." Rin nodded soberly and hopped off the bed. She walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her, Rin walked to her room with her head down, bangs covering her eyes.

Kagome grabbed her weaponry from where it was laid by the bed, opening the window she stared out at lush gardens. She could see it, the gate; it was far out, probably over a thousand yards away. She sighed and looked down, the ground was below her twenty or so feet, Kagome was about to jump when she spotted a thick vine, winding itself up the side of the home. "Even better." She smirked triumphantly and moved to get down from the balcony when the door burst open revealing Sesshomaru, startling Kagome she slipped and tumbled down from the edge, landing with a sickening thud. She could feel her wounds that were now re-opened bleeding through the bandages. Kagome groaned in pain as she watched Sesshomaru glare from her balcony two stories up.

Sesshomaru scoffed as she fell. "careless." he walked over to the balcony and leaned over the rail. Glaring at her before jumping down to confront her on her stupid mistake. "Miko. Next time you make an attempt to escape my lands, do it properly." The Taiyoukai pushed her body with his foot lightly. "Now, as your punishment for breaking the rules, you are to clean my office tomorrow at dawn. If you are late there will be more consequences atop of the ones you already have." If Sesshomaru could show emotion properly Kagome would have seen that he was quite amused with her little stunt, but instead of making a snide comment Kagome groaned again, cursing Sesshomaru under her breath as he walked away. She knew full well that he could hear her and she was glad. He deserved some bullshit for once in his life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bright and early at dawn Kagome was awoken by a maid entering her room and opening the blinds to reveal a slowly rising sun. When Kagome moaned and pulled her covers over her head, the maid pulled them off with a simple tug. "Miss Kagome, lord Sesshomaru sent me to wake you for your morning duties." Rang a sweet soprano voice that almost made you want to get up. But almost wasn't enough for Kagome, she didn't want to get up, period. When Kagome didn't stir for another three minutes the maid huffed and grabbed the Miko's leg, sliding the girl off the bed and propping her upright. The maid move to the open door way near the main entrance and stepping inside. When the Demon didn't return, Kagome follower her into the room.

She bolted awake the second she stepped into the room it was loaded with yukatas and kimonos of all different colors and styles. Kagome marveled at the silks and satins they consisted of. Looking through them the maid selected a dark blue one and started dressing Kagome. After a little struggle, and many yawns Kagome and the maid now known as Shizuki, a rabbit demon, were headed up and down hallways to Sesshomaru's office. Shizuki turned to Kagome and bowed before walking away.

Kagome took a deep breath and faced the door, raising a small gentle fist to knock upon the door she heard a very commanding voice speak "Enter." Before she'd even knocked on the wood. Turning the glass knob uncertainly and slowly she peered inside, seeing Sesshomaru staring at her, she stepped in quietly. Silently fuming over the humiliation she was suffering at the moment; being forced to clean Sesshomaru's office because she'd fallen off a railing when trying to escape from the person who'd saved her when she'd washed up on his shore, injured by her love after sharing their most romantic kiss that had ever existed because Kikyou had taken over her body and sealed him to another tree when he'd given in to his demonic form because Kagome had taken Kikyou's jewel shard therefore ending her life and setting her free and completing the jewel after the final battle with Naraku. _What a way to 'live the moment'_. Kagome sighed and looked about Sesshomaru's office. Her eyes bugged out of her head as she saw the papers strewn about everywhere, books tossed carelessly about, stacks of files and bindings. Kagome would be there all day. "Organize it all. Dispose of any old papers. Maybe next time you'll think before being so foolish." She glared at him. Sesshomaru laughed internally at her, trapped here in his castle until he said she could leave. Thinking it over Sesshomaru could come up with yet another reason to keep her around; she was entertaining, she'd certainly keep him busy, especially with her escape antics. He internally smiled and nodded. _It wouldn't be so bad to rile the Miko up a bit. Make her suffer. Punishment. _He laughed again, the tiniest smirk playing on his ice cold outer shell.

Kagome got to work immediately, starting in the back left hand corner near the glass plated window was. Sesshomaru was very modern for a feudal era resident, he didn't have mats to sleep on but rather full sized bed, and he had windows, but also he had sofa's, chairs, and desks, all seemingly imported from the continent. Perhaps even as far as Europe. Her thoughts wandered as she straightened the room slowly, soon beginning to hum a song that she remembered from the back of her mind. Sesshomaru cleared his throat as a sudden though occurred to him. "Miko." He ordered curtly. "Why are you not with my stupid half breed of a brother?" True intrigue was something hard for him to come by, but he was actually curious as to why she was not with him.

Kagome froze. It felt like she was just punched in the stomach fifty times over. A sinking pain filled her hollow heart. What would she tell him? That a couple of priestess' had taken over her body in the middle of the night and had effectively sealed the Hanyou to a tree forever more? That was just insane. But then again, she was standing in front of the great Inu Demon of the west. Kagome bit back tears and didn't face him. "I… we… left each other." Kagome hoped that he wouldn't ask why but her hopes were short lived when he asked that dreaded question she'd been asking herself- Why. Kagome could feel her eyes moistening as silver shining liquid pooled in her hurt eyes. "I shot him…and… bound him to a tree when he… when he… Attacked me." She wiped furiously at the tears, whipping them away from her eyes she got back to work on cleaning his office.

Sesshomaru merely turned back to his work with a sound "Hn." Trying to make it seem as if he didn't care. But deep down somewhere under his cold and cruel façade he could feel pity and sympathy for the girl, knowing how much she'd trusted the fool and how many times the damned half breed had hurt her with his betrayals. Never once had she betrayed him so severely. Sesshomaru shook his head quickly in sheer horror at his thoughts. He was Taiyoukai he was Sesshomaru! He did not show sympathy. He did not show compassion or pity! _I'm becoming weaker in my… youth. Damn it! I've been spending too much time with that petty girl and toad._ Sesshomaru growled inwardly and took a deep breath. Inhaling he smelt the burning aroma of salt. But this was not from the ocean it was from the Miko. Refusing to look back at her, he continued his work on solving a dispute between two of the northern lords. After about fifteen minutes or so the salt began to fade.

Kagome made her way along the wall, picking up and organizing the papers and clutter. Tossing any old pieces of wrinkled paper into the fire burning near Sesshomaru's desk. A few silent tear slipped down her cheeks and jaw line as she thought about the events occurring up to this moment. Images of Inuyasha and all of her friends flashed through Kagome's head, of all of the times she had battled demons and met new friends and acquaintances on their journey. She thought of the betrayal and pain she'd gone through. Kagome didn't understand anymore; why couldn't she just let Inuyasha go? He'd betrayed her, broken her, and left her countless times, yet she couldn't just walk away from the fact that he was gone. He'd befriended her when she needed a friend, and cared for her when she was ill or hurt. He'd saved her. Kagome listened silently to all of the sounds in the room, her heart beat in her chest pulsing slowly and surely even though in great distress, her breathing, steady and calm but she felt anything other than serene, the fire crackling, licking upon the logs, beating them down with little effort. And the occasional shuffling of papers from either her or Sesshomaru. Picking up a stack of old, ripped, wrinkled papers she moved towards the fire, her eyes slightly swollen from her recent trip down memory lane. Kagome bent down, her wounds screaming in protest as she placed the papers in the fire. Standing she caught Sesshomaru's eye and looked away immediately, going back to her work.

Several hours later Kagome looked over the office room with contentedness and pride, she's finished; finally everything was organized and put away. "All done." Kagome said cheerfully, turning to face Sesshomaru who looked up from the document he was signing. He looked about the neat room and turned back to his paper.

"Fine, your task has been completed; tomorrow you shall come here in the morning at dawn for your next job." He said in a bored and icy tone. Waiting for what he knew was coming with some interest.

Kagome gaped. Her punishment wasn't over? She growled, sounding quite like an angry animal. "You listen to me bud! I didn't choose to be saved; I'd rather be living like a wild animal out there instead of in here with the king of cold!" She yelled, pointing to the window and Sesshomaru on every word to emphasize her point. "I will not do your stupid chores for you whenever you demand it! Now, I have served my 'Punishment" Kagome put extra tone on the word punishment and continued on yelling at Sesshomaru. "And I'm going home and you will not stop me." She turned quickly, opening the door and slamming it loudly. She stomped down the halls for a good fifteen minutes when she realized that she had no idea where she was. Still moving forward in hopes of finding a servant or maid she looked about the darkened halls. It was eerie here, as if someone had died long ago and left this place to be haunted by there spirit. Kagome heard something move behind her and she spun to see what it was. Looking about and seeing no one there she turned back to the way she was facing, hearing a squeak she jumped and looked down. _Only a little mouse. _Kagome sighed with relief and continued her walk through the corridors, winding a corner she spotted a familiar door; the one with a flower engraved into the wood. Breathing in again Kagome opened the door, her stuff already laid out on her bed. _Odd. I don't remember setting my stuff here… maybe the house cleaner stopped by and set it out for me._ Picking it up she walked once more to the window, but not before turning and locking the door to her room, not that a locked door would stop Sesshomaru from bursting into a room. Turning back to the window she gave it a small tug, finding that it wouldn't open she tugged harder, quickly forcing all her weight upon it. Becoming frustrated Kagome banged on the window, an attempt to break it with no avail. Furious, Kagome searched for an object that could be used to shatter the glass but with nothing to suffice she screamed out "Sesshomaru!" and collapsed onto the bed, screaming again and nearly ready to purify the whole castle when she heard laughing from outside her door. Yes, the stone cold man of Antarctic-Japan was laughing. At her.

_**This chapter was a bit short but I promise to make the next one – being typed first thing tomorrow morning - to be really really good. Thank you all who have read this far into my story, and even more thanks to my reviewers who have given me a new motivation to finish this story especially for them.**_

_**- Iz.**_


	3. Danger follows Boredom

I'm totally at a loss for words, I just love you all who review and, or read my story, and I hope that my story pleases you all

_**I'm totally at a loss for words, I just love you all who review and, or read my story, and I hope that my story pleases you all!**_

_**Iz**_

_**P.S PLEASE, PLEASE EXCUSE MY LATENESS! I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS WAS SO LATE. I'm very sad to say that I'd run into a tiny bit of a dry spot… but hopefully the mental drought of Iz-topia is all cleared up!**_

_**I would love to give a humongous colossal big thanks to Lexy4eva for letting me borrow one of her most genius Ideas in order to complete this chapter.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Lexy4eva for her awesomeness in letting me borrow an idea and for writing some of the best stories that I have ever read. **_:D_** thanks so much!**_

_Boredom can do many things to a child. It can make them pester a near by adult until, asking why to every answer give., it can make them spin around in circles until the throw up and it can make them curious, willing to go on an adventure in search of something to do. Kagome was much like a child when she was bored; she became curious. _

Yawning Kagome sat up straight, her hair a wild mess, spilling every which way over her small frame. Looking around she remembered where she was, it had only been yesterday that she had tried to escape from her room for the second time. At this rate of her failed attempts she was sure that she wouldn't be out of here until she was twenty five. By that time Sango, Shippou and Miroku may as well have dumped her by the side of a road, seeing as how she seemingly abandoned them. Sesshoumaru would probably post guards outside her door if she tried to escape again today.

Standing up she moved to her wardrobe, donning a light pink kimono as objective to that as she was, she had no other choice, her old Miko uniform was tattered, bloody, and wrecked by the salt from the ocean. And her school clothes were back at camp with… Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.

Kagome choked on tears at the thought of them, she wanted to go home, to go back to them and hug them until they were blue from no air, to laugh and joke with them again, to be whole.

She sighed. _I can't be thinking these things. They only make me cry. _Kagome couldn't understand why she got so emotional over not seeing her friends. She'd get out of here someday, right? Right? Kagome panicked, she didn't know the answer to that question.

Looking down she huffed, pushing back unshed tears wanting to move forward, out into the cold cruel world that Kagome belonged to. Turning her head slowly something caught her eye; a white envelope lying on the floor right under the door crack, scrawled in regal calligraphy was her name across the top of the letter.

Bending down she picked it up and tossed it over in her hands, it felt slightly heavy. "What's this?" Reaching to open it a knock upon her door startled Kagome and she dropped the letter. "Come in!" She yelled, picking up and sliding the letter onto a table, out of sight. A small maid entered, bowing nervously and slightly fidgeting.

"Yes?" Kagome asked kindly, already seeing that the poor girl was already half scared to death.

"Kagome-sama, the morning meal is served in the lower dinning quarters. I was sent to retrieve and escort you." She said, not looking Kagome in the eyes but rather at the floor, her hands, and her feet.

She nodded "alright, breakfast sounds good. What is your name?" Kagome strolled out the door with the servant following close behind.

The girl stuttered for a second, being asked her name was quite a surprise. "My… my name Kagome-sama?" the maid stared wide eyed at the woman who simply smiled and nodded. "I am Hatsumomo. Does your ladyship except this name?"

"I think it's beautiful. This place is so big." She sighed as they turned a corner and entered yet another long hallway. "So… how come you work here?" Kagome looked at Hatsumomo who was smiling slightly.

"I was brought here as a young girl and trained to please the guests, no matter how much or," She shuddered. "What they ask for."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at that. Was Hatsumomo implying that Sesshoumaru let his guests have their ways with servants and maids? Kagome didn't have time to question the girl further as they arrived at the dinning hall.

It was lavish and grandiose for a dinning room, tiled walls of tan and brown, and pillars of stone framing the south entrance, an entrance at the left and right sides of the room and the north entrance leading to the kitchen. Kagome had been down here only once in staying of just three days so far, or was it four? Kagome couldn't recall how long she was incapacitated for either, so perhaps she had been here for more time than she remembered, she made a mental note to ask Rin later, and surely the little girl would know.

The table was made of thick polished pale white stone and the chairs lining the table polished dark wood with heavy amber colored padding atop them. The head seat was larger and more elaborate, a moon carved into the back board where, if someone was sitting there currently, the lower edge would reach the occupants head, should they be about Sesshoumaru's height.

Kagome narrowed her eyes again just thinking about that pompous jerk who thought that he could order her around. He needed her, to teach Rin when no one else would, to help his child grow into a young woman, to befriend her and keep her happy. So why was he even thinking of ordering her around!

When Kagome looked down from her glare session with the empty wooden chair she saw food, a whole plate of food just waiting for her to eat. Slowly chewing her food Kagome drew back into her thoughts.

…

Sesshoumaru looked down at the piece of paper in disgust. What was this? A joke? Lowly growling he reread the document sent to him so formally. It only had to be from one of the main lords, but what he was expecting in that letter, was not _this_.

_Lord Sesshoumaru-_

_It has come to our attention that you will recently be approaching your 300__th__ year of holding your position as Taiyoukai of the west. It has also been noted that you have yet to select a mate. Seeing as how the code states—_

Sesshoumaru paused in his reading to ponder about this note. "Ah yes the code. That damned book of what and what not to do when serving as head Demon. I'll be sure to have someone shred every copy of the code when I get the chance. They won't have any absurd code for me to follow then." He sneered mentally, leaking as much acid into his thoughts as possible. Looking down he continued to finish the scrawled letter.

_-- That one cannot be a Taiyoukai lord with out a mate by his side when he reaches the point of which he has held a kingdom for over three hundred years. You are left with the choices; find a mate who shall hold your mark before the date of the first of January, or give up your position to your second in command; Inuyasha. We have arranged a list of maidens –with power- available, sent along with this letter. We shall hope to see you mated at the _**_kurisumasu ball._**

_Signed,_

_Lord HebiSoudai. Lady SenjoDoshi. Lady KayouTori. Lord Sukenu. Lord SuiTan. Lady NamiMeirou. Lord KameMa. Lady Kouen._

There they were the strongest leaders of the nation, eight out of ten anyways. Inuyasha couldn't really have been considered a leader anyways. With all his gallivanting about the country he probably didn't even know that he was a leader. The stupid half breed. Even so Inuyasha was dead, or as good as dead. That was another thing he needed to do; find a second in case he was unable to keep his place under control while he was away.

Perhaps when Rin grew a little—'_no_.' Sesshoumaru stopped his train of though right there. He wouldn't make her his second in command. If he were unable to handle it, it was more than likely she wouldn't be able to as well… though Rin did get her ways quite frequently. It would be too much pressure on her.

Perhaps then maybe… _Never. That stupid Miko is not an option. Ever. If I hadn't found a mate they may suggest her, a human. They would push and push and push for it, telling me that my father was a great ruler and that he had loved a human. They must not meet that insane bitch of my brothers. _Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and began to focus on writing a bitter reply to his conspirers.

…

Kagome paced her room, obviously Sesshoumaru hadn't wanted to see her because there were no maids or servants sent to get her. And no evil plots to make her angry, no Rin to watch because she was napping or playing in her room.

Maybe this was his dark plot, to make her go mad with boredom. Yes, that was it, He wanted to make her more crazy. She decided.

Kagome turned; ready to burst through her door and occupy herself with something when she thought of the white letter she'd received. Walking over to the table next to the pink rose colored couch Kagome looked at the envelope carefully before opening it.

There were a series of letters, each marked with a number, and a smaller letter that read Kagome in beautiful French script. Pulling that one off the stack first she unfolded it and read carefully. Her face contorting with confusion at what was written so perfectly across the page.-

_Find the room where the full moon shines,_

_Setting over waters glowing_

_As she runs along the shore. _

_About a hollow center_

_Shall bind those who enter _

_To the world of the new Queen. _

_May the chilled and broken child guide by spirit._

Kagome moved to inspect the other papers when her smooth pale hand slid across the edge. A line of red marking the edge of her finger where the paper had slid. She moved her hand closer to her face to inspect it.

She scowled as a drop of blood formed from the cut. A small drop of crimson blood slipping from her slim finger, falling on the blank part of the paper below the poem, spreading out in splatters the drop began to grow, smoothing over the paper, forming lines and shapes that were drawing themselves alone.

It twisted and curved, forming hallways and rooms, changing her view from the paper into a wooden door with a full moon crested upon it, waves rolling beneath it. Lifting her hand Kagome brushed her fingers across the door to the new room she was seeing, somehow the paper had taken her there, magically moving her.

The wood was soft, very soft. Almost as if it wasn't really wood but fabric disguised as it. Looking down Kagome saw there was no knob but rather a hole in the door. Slowly she lowered her self to the opening to inspect it, looking through the open hole Kagome could see nothing but a cold wind struck her face and eyes, and then, just like magic the door opened to Kagome, revealing a garden covered in crystalloid floating particles that looked like snow but glittered far more than the brightest of diamonds.

She slowly pulled her sleeve back and held her hand out. The floating objects which landed on her hand weren't cold, but rather soft and warming her palm quickly. A hissing sound was heard and Kagome saw that the diamond like flake in her hand had turned into a small blue flame that did not burn.

Above her was not the sun but rather the moon, full and more beautiful than she'd ever seen. Crossing a small bridge over a running stream Kagome made her way through the glorious but simple garden. It looked as if it stretched for miles and it was filled with flowers of all kinds, cornflower here, chamomile there, hydrangea in its proper bush form, lilacs next to the familiar pink flattened wild rose, purple freesia, green daisy growing with cattails of sorts. It was majestic in every sense, age old trees spotting where the horizon would begin if the sun ever shone and new ones growing along the path.

Kagome wandered along the path, steadily making her way in the blue moonlight and through the flowers to some unforeseen place. Making a winding turn down a hill Kagome continued on her path until she saw what lie at the end.

Kagome stopped right in her tracks, there at the bottom of the path, curving down a hill and reaching the quiet stream was the most beautiful tree Kagome had ever see, it was white every where around it, making it look like it was covered in snow. Off of it the tiny crystals, like shining tears, were floating away into the night sky.

Below the tree sat a goddess, no not a goddess, she was more, she was the most earth defying being that she belonged in heaven. So fragile looking and beautiful she could only be a hallucination. _She's beautiful. _And with that thought the angels head turned and she stared right at Kagome.

…

Sesshoumaru growled and practically smashed his head into the desk, not only had he received more than five letters on his having to find a new mate but he'd also received a list of some of the most annoying and stupid demons and women that he'd ever met. He'd hardly even gotten past the first twenty names of women before he'd become more than frustrated.

Picking the paper up again, he continued on with the horrid list. Lady so and so here, maiden what's her name there. Women, or better phrased, demons, Sesshoumaru had met once or twice in his many years alive.

Most of them he'd disliked from the start, consumers, were what Sesshoumaru had come to know them as, people who latched onto another person with power, money, or good looks and used them to no end, consumed their will and enraptured them with beautiful lies and sinful kisses that feigned innocence and pleasure when all they were really after was the money, power, and body of the product.

And Sesshoumaru had all of that. Scrolling down the list he saw not just Demons but human Himes and priestesses. Didn't these stupid lords and ladies understand that he hated humans?

He refused to follow in his fathers footsteps, as strong as the almighty dog lord was; he had made one simple mistake of 'loving' a human. _Sacrificing his life was a stupid and foolish thing to do for just some wench. But that was after mother, that was after her lowly death and when father had been in so much grief. He'd become attached because Izayoi took the pain away. And then she killed him and bred a Hanyou, an insolent vile human woman with a bastard for a child. And I'll never ever love a human. Never._ Sesshoumaru looked down at the paper again scrolling through; he could pick out very few names of people he'd not yet met.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were cut off by that of the Miko's disturbances yet again. In only four days had his life changed unbearably. He now regretted even accepting Rin's pleading gaze that fateful and wretched day.

But now was not the time to recall on past memories; someone had broken the seal; someone was inside the hidden oasis that locked in the only nightmare Sesshomaru had ever dreamt of. His eyes brimming over with ice cold anger at the small woman who had just destroyed the only thing locking in his past. Racing to the door he yanked it open, only to see Rin standing there, a vase of flowers clutched in her arms.

"Good afternoon my lord!" Rin greeted in her usual happy tone, holding the vase out to her master. "Rin brought you"— but the child was unable to finish as she was shoved aside a little too roughly.

Rin felt her vase slip from her hands and drop to the floor in an ear splitting shatter. Tears welled up in the child's eyes, but her master was long gone. His exiting comments, ones of harsh and monotone anger, were the same she'd heard for all her life; 'stay out of the way.' But for some reason it just didn't seem the same this time, this time it stung more than anything in the world, this time had broken her because not only had he pushed her, he'd disposed of her, moved her aside just like he would any other useless item in his possession.

Had she been any younger she would have let it pass; let the gesture slide with a pout and some grumping for a few days, maybe even the silent treatment. But she was not any younger and deep down inside of her, something brewed, something boiled over causing her to react. She stood, running straight to her dormitories; she needed to be alone, to get rid of this… anger, this frustration at herself, at her Sesshoumaru.

Bursting through the door Rin ran to her bed and landed face down on it. She felt someone pat her head softly and whisper to her.

"My poor baby. I'm sorry he hurt you, I know how much you love him and how you think he cares about you." Rin nodded her head to the soft voice, thinking it was one of her beloved maid friends.

"He doesn't care about you. But I do. I love you, my baby. Come with me, we can spend all day playing in fields of flowers and play when ever you want." The voice soothed further, lulling Rin into a deep and undisturbed sleep. The last thing that Rin remembered seeing was beautiful silver blue hair.

_**Yes, this was a bit short. But the next chapters are a little bit longer. And I figured that no one would want to sit there for several hours just reading about how much Sesshoumaru hated reading and how bored Kagome was.**_

_**Next chapter: Pictures of the past and the missing child!**_


End file.
